


Dusk Til Dawn

by Seb_satan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_satan/pseuds/Seb_satan
Summary: The world has been over come by demons of the dead. There's one person that can save humanity, but she is in coma. She's being protected by a man named James, a friend she was very fond of, as he got older he swore that he would be there when she woke up. The day she wakes up she will have a bag with clothes, a cellphone and  one number.





	Dusk Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. Hopefully I can update more in the next week. School has been a disaster so far. I'm trying my best to get through this year. So, I hope you enjoy this new story and my other other works.

italics: always are flashbacks, conversations, letters.

characters: bucky, reader, reader's mother for a brief second.

 

-

It felt as if I was in a dark room for years  
It felt as if I was in a dark room for years. At one point, I heard something click, and crunches of shoes. Then I felt someone kiss my forehead and mumble something inaudible. After a few moments, I heard a click, then silence.

After a few moments, I heard a click, then silence  
It seemed like years since that moment. I assumed that I was somewhere lying down. I didn't know what time, day , week, month, nor the year. I was somewhere out of place ,and I was alone.

Suddenly there was a blurry bright light that appeared in my vision. My vision cleared up, and I saw hospital room. After seeing that I was at a hospital. I looked everywhere for a call light button but I couldn't find one.

But I saw a envelope next to me on a small chair beside my bed. Trying to figure out how to get out bed without messing up my IV.

After a few minutes, I decided to just take it out so I carefully did  
After a few minutes, I decided to just take it out so I carefully did. I sat up trying to regain the feeling in my legs. I eventually got up slowly walking to grab the envelope.

As I got to the chair my legs felt like jello. So, I hurriedly grabbed the envelope and sat in the chair. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope and started reading it.

-

I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you wake up. I love you dearly. You have been in coma for many years with protection. I know that you don't want this burden on your shoulders. But you have to save the world, and you will have someone to help. There should be a bag with clothes and a old flip phone with one number. I love you. Be safe.  
Mom

-

I got up and slowly walked around looking for a bag. After looking under, in, and inside; I opened the door to the small bathroom that had a shower, a sink, and a toilet. I patted the walls for secret compartments.

I then walk to the the back of the toilet and opened it seeing two plastic bags. One had a backpack and the other had clothes. I check to see if the water was working and it was. So decided to wash off the dirt gathering for years.

There was already a bar of soap and a towel on the racks in here. I turned the water on but it was freezing cold and it wouldn't get warmer.

So went under the cold water, and grabbed the soap and lathered it as much as I could to wash my hair. I was almost done with washing my body with a gush of memories hit me.

-

It was James and me and we were in the shower hugging each other. I had just got the news that I was chosen for the super-soldier surgery. James came to my room to talk but he saw me crying. He consoled me and held me, but eventually it ended with us having sex. Then slowly moving to the shower where we just held each other. 

 

-  
-

I gasped back into reality, but I wanted to go back to that moment of happiness. I sighed knowing i would never get that moment back. I slowly got out of the shower grabbing the towel to dry my body.

I grabbed the plastic bag with clothes. I opened it up to see a black pair of skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, panties, a sports bra, socks, and my old combat boots.

I put on the clothes piece by piece. After awhile I was sitting on the toilet rummaging through the backpack. So far I've got needed feminine products and a few extra panties, bras, shirts, and jeans.

Finally, of the minutes of rummaging through I found the cellphone. I went to the contacts on the phone and saw the name James.

It felt as if my heart dropped to my stomach. I was hesitant to click call, but maybe it was a different James.

In my heart I did want it to be him, but why would he wait. He probably found someone better and was probably happier. He's can't be here waiting.  
I clicked dial and the familiar sound of clicking when someone answers.

"I- I - I...uhh I'm awake. I don't know where to go. Is this you Jaa- a - James? Buc-kky? please, answer." I said with stuttering and voice of sadness .

"Yes. It's me. Y/n, I want you to walk to the stairs till you reach the first floor." He replied.

I let out deep breath and asked " what year is it?"

"It's 2045. You grab everything from the room your in and come to me. Okay?" He said to me.

"Okay. I'm coming. Are you the only one there?" I asked.

"Yes. Now hurry you have to save the world." He said teasingly,but truthfully.

I hurried at packing all I needed or thought I needed into my backpack. The last thing I grabbed was a necklace by my hospital bed. I remember that it was the one my mother had given me for my birthday.

I unhooked it and put it on. Then I grabbed the backpack full of things. I walked around the floor I was on looking for the stair well. Soon I found it opening it up and looked at the number 400. I'm on the fourth floor.

I started my journey down the stairs. I slowly walked as I got closer to the first floor. Do I want to see him I questioned myself as I got to the second floor. Of course I do, I miss him so much.

I was talking to myself so much that I had reached the first floor without barely noticing. I grabbed the door handle and stared awhile at it. I started to slowly open it as if I was going into a danger zone.

As I fully looked up I saw the familiar icy blue eyes of James. I stared for I don't now how long before I spoke.

"James..." 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it there's more to come in the next few weeks. I will hopefully update "Feel something" sometime soon. Have a beautiful day and night!


End file.
